The Stick
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toon Link and Ness are bored. When they decide to play with a stick... it pops up to life!
1. Chapter 1

**The Stick**

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I couldn't really think of anything better, tbh.

* * *

Toon Link and Ness sighed as they both watched the Tow Tows in the ranch, the two young boy Smashers bored out of their minds. The plains were green and grassy, and the sky was clear blue with white puffy clouds in the sky. Toon Link placed both of his hands on his face, sighing as he turned to Ness.

"I'm bored as a rock." Toon muttered as he sighed, glancing up at the sky and then back at the Tow Tows.

Ness nodded in agreement. "Yeah... surely we could do something fun, no?"

Suddenly, a smirk appeared across Toon's face. "Wait, that's it! Let's do something fun as opposed to just standing here bored!"

Ness rubbed his right arm. "But what do we have that could stop our boredom?"

Toon giggled as he pulled out a sharp stick, pointing at it. "This, of course! Why, we'll have lots of fun!"

Ness lowered his eyes. "A stick, Toon? Really?"

The stick then popped up to life. "Not just a stick, _the_ stick!"

Toon and Ness dropped their jaws in disbelief as the stick grew some typical Banjo-Kazooie esq. eyes, jumping out of Toon's grasp as he turned around to face the two boys.

"That's right! I'm a stick who thinks for himself! Kinda surprising, no?" The stick pointed out.

Toon and Ness both were still in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Toon Link and Ness watched as the stick bounced into the Tow Tow pen, attacking the peaceful, snoozing Tow Tows. The ten Tow Tows in the pen all raged as they began colliding into each other, ramming their large heads into each other aggressively as they bellowed loudly. Toon and Ness both started to tremble at the thought of what would happen to them once ROB found out.

The stick jumped back onto the wooden post, laughing as he faced Toon and Ness. "Well, it's been nice knowin' ya, but I got a date!" He laughed as he jumped onto the grass, hopping towards the northern direction.

Ness held his hands together as he whimpered. "Eep... what if ROB finds out what happened to the Tow Tows?"

Toon gulped as he began to sweat nervously. "Well, I'm sure he wouldn't notice right away, right?" He then felt his right shoulder tapped, and he turned around, screaming girlishly as he jumped onto Ness's arms, spotting ROB, who was there the entire time.

"So, I'm sure you know what happened here, huh?" ROB asked in a mechanical male voice as he shook his head, his robotic hands on his slim body.

Toon and Ness looked at each other, nodding to ROB as they apologized immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Toon Link, Ness, and ROB were all searching for the stick, but to no avail, they weren't able to find him. ROB then got the brilliant idea to stop, searching through his files to see if he could locate the stick's location.

"That living stick may cause more trouble than warranted if he's left unprovoked," ROB stated to Toon and Ness, his eyes changing from yellow to blue, "This way, we'll be able to trap him."

Toon rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel bad for letting me get carried away... oh, if only I wasn't bored..."

Ness patted Toon on the back. "Don't blame yourself, Toon. We were both bored, and we didn't know what we were thinking."

ROB's eyes turned red as he turned to Toon and Ness. "He's heading to the Smash Mansion! We must hurry!"

Toon and Ness gasped in unison as they followed ROB, the three Smashes heading northward towards the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Toon Link, Ness, and ROB were at the Smash Mansion, where they watched as the stick was harming the Smashers. The Ice Climbers and Lucas were both set on fire, running around as they screamed in pain. Peach and Zelda were stripped of their clothes, left naked and hanging upside down from the windows. Waluigi, Lucario, Meta Knight, and Wario were all merged into one cube, the four of them struggling to break free. Toon and Ness gasped as ROB had a determined face on, ready to stop the stick.

"This stick has had its fun," ROB stated as he fired a Gyromite at the stick, getting his attention, "But this madness ends now."

The stick turned around, chuckling as he jumped up and down. "So, I see that you decided to try and stop me, eh?"

ROB approached the stick, picking him up from the ground. "Yes. And I'm not going to hesitate at doing so." He then broke the stick in half, effectively 'killing' him. ROB then dropped the broken pieces of the stick, turning to Toon and Ness. "Well, you two go run off. I'll clean up this mess. Just don't cause anymore problems, okay?"

Toon sighed of relief as he waved at ROB. "Don't worry, Robert! We won't be reckless, right Ness?"

Ness farted loudly, placing his hands behind his back as he blushed. "About that, Toon..."

Suddenly, the green fart cloud emitted from Ness morphed into a giant smog monster in the form of a Tow Tow, attacking the mansion full on. Toon and Ness looked at ROB, who had an angry expression on his face. Toon and Ness giggled nervously as they ran back down the southern direction, with ROB having to fix both the mansion and take care of the new smog monster.

**THE END**


End file.
